In the Mood For A Dance
by shake-n-shiver
Summary: The Doctor does, indeed, dance. And I listen to a song on endless repeat and come up with mindless fluff.


**Title:** In the Mood For A Dance (1/1)  
**Author:** sinecure  
**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** All ages  
**Genre:** Fluff by the truckload.  
**Summary:** The Doctor _does_, indeed, dance. And I listen to a song on endless repeat and come up with mindless fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who.  
**Author's Notes:** Thanks to JennyLD for the beta.

* * *

"Doctor."

Rose winced at the loud strains of music pouring from the TARDIS, enveloping the console room with a song she remembered from her childhood. She was pretty sure it was something her mum used to listen to a lot.

"Doctor!"

He turned from pounding on a piece of the TARDIS and grinned at her. "Brilliant, isn't it?" Eating up the distance between them, he grabbed her hand with a small step and a slide as the sound of plunking piano keys filled the room. Tossing the hammer over his shoulder, he swept her into a dance of... some sort.

Not like any dance she'd ever seen.

He circled them around the console, feet light on the metal grating.

"Hang on," he said in her ear and suddenly she was spinning. He caught her close and twirled them around and around.

Grinning at the happy, wide smile that graced his lips, she clutched tight to his shoulders. "Someone's in a good mood."

"Music! Does my hearts good."

A giggle slipped out and she bit her lower lip. The tingling somersaulting around in her stomach went unnoticed by him, but she ducked her head anyway, not wanting him to see how just being touched by him, being the center of his attention, being able to touch him back, affected her.

He wasn't like that. _They_ weren't like that. She'd told Mickey and her mum both.

Now, if only she'd begin to believe it, then she'd get somewhere in banishing these feelings from swamping her every time she saw him or thought about him.

Looked at him.

Touched him.

Sighing, knowing it wouldn't be that easy, she enjoyed the moment of being able to touch him like this.

His arm tightened around her waist and she grabbed on tighter, bracing for him to spin her again, or dip her, or possibly release her and go back to what he'd been doing.

With him, it was hard to know exactly what he'd do.

Eyes bright, grin wide, he leaned down, talking loudly over the music. "Fancy a dance, Rose?"

"Aren't we already?" Bracing herself as he finally did spin them, she breathed in the musk of his skin, the light scent of his cologne, gasping in delight when he pressed closer and did a funny little move that was more shimmy than couple-dancing.

Laughing at the pleased look he tossed her, she dropped her head back and spun _him_.

His eyes went wide, laughter teasing his voice. "Oh, brilliant. You wanna lead." He released her suddenly, spinning her away, hand sliding down to her fingers as he made a dramatic show of it. Then, gripping her hand tightly, he pulled her back to him, settling firmly against her. "Go on, then. Lead."

Fighting a smile, she dropped her head to his shoulder. "I can't. I don't know how to-"

"Of course you do, Rose," he shot back, releasing her and stepping back. The song ended, fading out, leaving them in silence for a moment. The sounds of the TARDIS humming sounded muted after the loud strains of music. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the console and the song started again. "Just take control."

She twisted her lips up for a second, eyeing him.

"Oh, come on, now," he encouraged. "You're a Tyler." Tongue tucked under his top teeth, he did a little move, clicking his fingers, teasing her and waggling his eyebrows. "Don't ever be afraid to go after what you want. Not ever. You're brilliant and clever and-"

She darted forward and kissed him.

More than just a quick press of her lips to his, which is what she'd intended to do, but not enough to make it more than a friendly-ish kiss before drawing away again, cheeks flaming.

She was a coward.

His eyes were wide, fixed on her as the song went on without them. Then a grin spread over his lips-the very same ones she'd just kissed-and he swept her back into his arms, dancing them around the console room.

"That's my girl," he crowed, dipping her low, eyes darting everywhere over her face as she gripped his arms, hanging on tight.

He was breathless.

Feeling a smile slide up her lips, she bit down and ducked her head to his chest. Was he breathless because of the kiss or because of the dancing? She'd run with him for an hour, with her needing to stop all the time to catch her breath, and him barely breathing hard.

Surely, it was the kiss.

Straightening up, he stood still, pressed to her, waiting. Waiting for her to take control.

If that's what he wanted...

"Okay," she mumbled. "I can do this."

"Too right."

She tightened her hands around his arms, then slid them down to his waist for a better grip. He didn't help at all; he seemed content to watch her struggle with where to hold him and how much was too much, how close was too close. Moving him back, she got a rhythm going, slower than the music, but eventually in the right beat-limit.

It was fun being the one deciding where to go and when to spin.

But it wasn't quite right.

Grabbing his hands, she put a little space between them and spun them around the console, debating dipping him. The Doctor's hands gripped hers tightly, breath wafting over her cheeks, eyes on hers.

"See there? Easy as pie."

"Pie's hard," she grunted, spinning him clumsily. "Made one once and made a mess of it. And the kitchen." Laughing in remembrance, she moved closer, wondering if he noticed. "Mum had a fit." His skin was warmer than she remembered. Softer.

He smelt like everything she wanted to hold close and cuddle up with at night and first thing in the mornings.

Lips so near his cheek that she could form words and brush his skin, she closed her eyes and fought the rush of heady desire pouring through her.

The music tinkled and plunked loudly, reverberating in her, and the nostalgia she'd first felt upon hearing it came back.

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on, leave 'em burnin' and then you're gone._

"That what you do?" His chest rose and fell in synch with hers, held against her with his arm wrapped around her back.

She shook her head, but his lips pressed firmly to hers, halting the movement.

_...and when you get the chance..._

Clutching him tighter, feeling her heart pounding out a beat with his and the music, she opened her mouth under his, surprised when he kissed her harder.

After a minute, she dug her fingers into his arm and pulled back. "Could we do this standing?"

Laughing, he pulled her up and hugged her to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her, rocking them back and forth. "We can do this any way you want."

"Careful, Doctor, might take you up on that," she teased, pressing her face to his neck and inhaling deeply.

The rocking stopped and he readjusted his arms, drawing her impossibly closer as the music left them behind. "Hope you do."


End file.
